


【XIDO】Lamp

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*XIDO*《狗與狼的時間》同設定*吸血鬼&狼人*年齡操作注意
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Kim Geonhak | Leedo
Kudos: 3





	【XIDO】Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *XIDO  
> *《狗與狼的時間》同設定  
> *吸血鬼&狼人  
> *年齡操作注意

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
長久以來維持不變的行為模式使得吸血鬼大人即便在性事進行時也同時能夠維持原來優雅的姿態。  
⠀  
⠀  
長久未受陽光曝曬的白皙肌膚在橘黃燈火的照明下變的柔和，雖然表情依舊冷冷的，孫東柱走進房內蹲下身後向前靠，已經能夠自由化為人形的狼依舊習慣使用跪坐的姿勢待機，此刻略顯堂皇的盯著他的少爺看，他抬眼看著對方此刻的模樣顯得有些好笑，這才放下厚重的外在，肆無忌憚的在那人的身上作亂。金建學懵懂地迎合，迷失在對方的舌尖之上。  
⠀  
⠀  
「知道我們下一步應該要做什麼嗎？」經驗甚是豐富的吸血鬼大人問，意料之中的得到了否定的答覆。就像是故意的一樣，孫東柱特別喜歡看到金建學對自己露出這樣的表情。「要這樣做。」他說，同時也坐了下來，用手捉住對方的手指抹上了潤滑，輕輕的找到穴口緩慢插入。  
⠀  
⠀  
是金建學沒有預想到的痛楚，疼得沒忍住倒抽一口氣之後抿起唇，孫東柱就這樣把自己的手放開，並沒有要他停下或是繼續幫忙的意思，饒有趣味地向後一步就這樣坐在他的面前，這種被注視的感覺讓他多了幾分羞恥感，由於是第一次還不懂的控制力道，金建學一開始只能輕輕地試探，敏感的穴壁在略為粗糙的指腹滑過之時讓他顫抖不已，他不知道自己此刻應該要叫出聲來好，還是得忍住才行，完全無法從對方的表情得到解答。  
⠀  
⠀  
孫東柱一向如此，長久的在人世間存在這件事本身早就讓永生的吸血鬼將所有童真和活潑抹滅的差不多了，他的確還保有那些性格，但是鮮少流露出來，即便和金建學待在一起的時候也是，在還沒習慣古堡中有除了他以外的物種生存之前，有很長一段時間都是這樣度過的，直到他們在長久的相處之下找到了不一樣的情感才重新學習改變，金建學即使知道，偶爾還是有些不能適應。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們都在漫長的生命中學習與對方相處和相愛。  
⠀  
⠀  
在疼痛感緩和之後才有漸漸湧上的快感，放鬆咬緊的雙唇，發出的所有聲音微微變了個調，腫脹的器官癢的受不了，正當他想用空著的那隻手緩解之時，對面的人才終於有了動作。孫東柱伸出手和他的十指緊握，並且緩慢地向前靠近到金建學轉為平躺的姿勢為止，另一隻手撫上他下身挺起的傢伙，先用指尖劃過，再在末端輕巧的堵住，讓他無法輕易的放出。  
⠀  
⠀  
一直到換作對方的性器進入之時，那人臉上的表情都帶著不亞於平時午茶時間的餘裕，然後他們就這樣在古老的木製地板上做愛，金建學跟著身上人的抽插頻率內心一樣的起伏，在真正到達頂點之前他的體液都是被鎖住的，像一旦進入吸血鬼的牢籠就會永遠被束縛住的自己。  
⠀  
⠀  
「真是乖孩子呢。」對於孫東柱的所有，他從來沒有想過要拒絕，也完全地心甘情願，因為那人是唯一能夠將他照亮的燈火。


End file.
